


Wake Me Up Before You Viggo Go

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Also reader is female., F/M, He is troublesome but good., It's five in the morning but if I didn't finish this tonight I wouldn't finish it for months, Just take it I want to sleep, also I like this boy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Look I just used the placeholder title I'm tired and will maybe change it later but have some Viggo smut because why not.





	Wake Me Up Before You Viggo Go

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Out of all the things that have happened during her time at the academy, this was one that [Name] couldn’t have expected to happen.

When she first met the foul-mouth, aggressive man, all [Name] knew is that she wanted nothing to do with him. However, after spending time with him, it was clear that he was actually a pretty good person (as much as he denied it,) and a much better boyfriend (which he also denied.)

… Not good enough to avoid another night in the detention chamber though.

Yet again, he got into a fight, and went overboard, seemingly more so than usual, and completely destroyed the cafeteria. Needless to say, the headmaster was disappointed, the prefects were angry (as they’d have to clean the mess), and Viggo was grumbling under his breath as [Name] escorted him once again to the Detention Chamber. Deciding that the silence was becoming just a little too unbearable, [Name] looked up at him.

“... You know, maybe you should pick up a hobby! I’m sure if you started doing something like… Needlework! That might help you stay out of trouble!” As he looked at her in disapproval, [Name] mentally smacked her head. Needlework? Seriously?!

“Yeah, that was a stupid suggestion, wasn’t it? Look, it’s just… You can’t just go around fighting random people Viggo! Not only is it bad for everyone else, but you get stuck down here. I was able to only get you one night, but what if I’m not there?!” He sneered, avoiding eye contact with [Name]. While she knew it was nothing new, it still sent a pang through her heart.

“Look, they deserved it, alright!? So what if I’m stuck down here again? It’s nothing new.” He started to speed up, [Name] quickly running in front of him to stop him.

“I know it’s nothing new Viggo! I know. I don’t like knowing that you’re down here though! It’s dark, and cold, and… I don’t like seeing you get in trouble, alright?!” [Name] could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, making her look away. After a few seconds, Viggo sighed, patting her on the head.

“Look, I know you don’t like me getting in fights and all that but…” Viggo stopped, hoping [Name] would just drop it, but she simply waited patiently. He sighed in defeat, a light blush crossing his face. “... They were talking about doing some nasty things to you and… I just got mad, alright?!” At this point, the light blush had intensified, and [Name] finally realized why he seemed angrier than usual out there.

“S-so you were…” He still looked away, quickly walking into his usual cell that was no within view!”

“N-no! It had nothing to do with you, just mad me mad is all!” It was clear to anyone that it was a lie. Viggo flopped down onto the chamber’s cot, pouting up a storm. It was quite funny, when [Name] first saw him pouting, it filled her with sheer terror. Now? It was one of the cutest things she’d seen! She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips, with only made him pout more.

“Aren’t you gonna lock the cell already?!” Ignoring the harsh tone, [Name] walked into the cell, placing a kiss onto Viggo’s cheek. The anger instantly melted away into shock from the action. Once she stepped back, Viggo simply looked at her in shock.

“How could I just leave without rewarding my hero?” [Name] started to step away, when she was yanked onto the cot, directly into Viggo’s awaiting arms. This time, it was his turn to laugh as she squeaked in surprise from the way the cot wobbled precariously. [Name] tried to get up, but his hold on her was tight.

“Really? All I get for a reward is a little kiss? Surely I’m a bit more deserving than that…” Out of the corner of her eye, [Name] could see that spark in his eyes. The only time he had that spark was either when he was fighting or… Deciding to test the waters a bit, [Name] gave him a smug look.

“Really now? You may have taught those students a lesson, but us prefects are going to have to take care of all the other damage you caused. I don’t think that deserves much of a reward, do you?” One of his hands reached down to squeeze her thigh, causing her to gasp in surprise.

“ I could care less about them cleaning up after me, besides, what about that time I got those papers for you in the archive?” He moved his hand further up her skirt, stopping so close, yet so far to where she’d prefer it to be.

“I-I would’ve gotten those papers whether you were there or not! I could’ve Zeus to get them for me!”

“Loudmouth, huh?” Without warning, he slipped a finger inside of [Name]’s panties, smirking when she instinctively tried to cover her mouth.

“Could he get you so desperate like this? I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t now the first thing about showing you a good time…” As soon as the contact happened, it was over. Viggo slipped his hand out of her shirt and released his hold on [Name], allowing her to (reluctantly) scoot away. She was honestly a bit mad about the tease, but he simply laid back on the cot, closing his eyes.

“ ...What are you doing?”

“Trying to sleep, obviously.”

“B-but!”

“Hey, I wouldn’t want to hold you from all that stuff in the cafeteria! Besides, I’m sure you could find someone else to solve your problems…” He didn’t even bother to hide his smirk. They both knew he won as [Name] sat there, awkwardly rubbing her thighs together for some sense of relief. They both knew she wouldn’t go off to find someone else either, she wasn’t that type of girl after all. The jerk just wanted to hear her beg, and oh how that made her so mad…

… And excited, and ashamed as [Name] was to admit.

“F-fine…” His grin somehow grew larger, but he didn’t even bother to sit up or open his eyes.

“What’s fine? Ya gonna go clean the cafeteria?” Taking a deep breath, [Name] crawled onto the end of the cot, Viggo only opening one eye to look at her. “You win.”

“Really... What do I win?” [Name] could practically feel the heat radiating off her face as she slid off her jacket, folding it neatly and placing it to the side of the cot.

“Y-you win this round, alright!? Just… Don’t stop, please…” Realizing that was best he was going to get, Viggo wasted no time on pouncing [Name], making sure that she was completely locked in.

“Last chance to escape prefect, before I remind you of just who exactly’s in charge here…”

They both knew that if either of them gave the word, all action would cease, and they’d simply cuddle. Neither of them wanted it to stop though, it was clear from their eyes. Knowing there’d be no more chances later, [Name] kissed him first, much more feverantly than before. Though he was caught off guard again, it didn’t last for long as he quickly fought back, refusing to be outdone in their little battle. The constant creaking of the old cot was practically unheard of as the two battled for dominance, a battle than name was quickly losing (not that she minded of course, but Viggo didn’t need to know that!) Eventually, she didn’t have the energy to fight anymore, and simply let Viggo do as he pleased, which earned a satisfied grunt from him.

There was a point where the two had to stop however, as they both needed to breathe after all. [Name] was practically heaving from the experience, but was still eager to get back. Viggo clearly had other plans however, as one of his hands worked to unbutton her shirt, revealing the cute lace bra underneath.

“Hah, it’s almost as you expected this to happen today! I wonder what else you could be hiding from me…” As much as [Name] wanted to retort, knowing that he’d surely punish her for it later prevented her from it. Once he got the shirt off, he just flung it to the ground, choosing to focus his attention on her chest. He pulled them slightly out of their confines, just enough to reveal her rosy nips, one which he latched onto with vigor, the other tweaked around by his hand.

It was times like these where [Name] truly realized how small she really was compared to Viggo. Sure, there were times it was painfully obvious (like when she was too short to reach something that he grabbed with ease,) but the way his hands completely covered her chest, how despite the two of them laying down he still had to slightly hunch over to reach her… It was thrilling in such a strange way. Before she knew it, Viggo’s lips started to move their way down, stopping for a few moments to undo her skirt (which caused him quite a bit of frustration despite it only having a zipper), before reaching the outside of her soaked panties.

She was… Pretty embarrassed in all honesty. Unlike the bra, which was nice, the panties were just some plain old pair that were just too comfy. [Name] was just running late and grabbed the first things she could fine, which she was severely regretting now that this was happening. Viggo didn’t seem to care though as he slipped them off, his fingers grazing her clit.

[Name] didn’t have much time to worry about the panties after that once she felt him slip two digits in, causing her to gasp in pleasure. She tried to cover her mouth to prevent any more noises from escaping, but Viggo used his free hand to pin it down, watching her writhe on the old cot in sweet agony, trying not to speak as he curled his fingers inside of her, soon adding a third finger to the mix. Not being satisfied with the lack of noise, his thumb rubbed [Name]’s clit, a shaky moan escaping her. After that, he was merciless with his fingers, making sure that no spot went undiscovered by his long fingers, especially those ones that caused her to cry in bliss, that her clit was teased just the right amount to leave her wanting just a little more…

All for it to stop.

[Name] honestly wanted to cry, but was too mesmerized by the sight of Viggo licking his fingers clean, making sure to make a show of it.

“Come on, ya don’t think I’m just going to give it to ya that easily now.” It was only now that [Name] realized that Viggo was fully clothed. By the looks of it, she wasn’t the only one who was a bit upset by this, and the two scrambled to get his clothes undone. It may not have been as fancy as some of the others students, but it still was quite a few layers. Eventually, he was down to just his boxers (much to their relief.) This time, [Name] was on her knees while Viggo was sitting on the cot, gazing down at her with a lustful look. 

“So, what’re you gonna do? Depending on how much I enjoy it, I’ll give you an extra special reward…” And here [Name] was supposed to be the one giving the rewards… The joke was on Viggo though. The most [Name] had ever given him (besides, you know, the main part) was a handjob. Not because she was selfish or anything, but… It was really intimidating! He understood and all, but after some… Humiliating lessons with Amelia and a banana that make her almost regret asking for help, she was going to get back at him.

At first, [Name] simply started like normal, lightly gripping his shaft, and slowly moving it back and forth. Viggo closed his eyes, an almost inaudible moan escaping him. [Name] simply continued, waiting for the right moment, before she lightly kissed the tip of his member, which instantly got his attention. Though he noticed, he didn’t say anything. The blush on his face was more than enough of an indicator that her plan was working. Making sure to keep eye contact, [Name] kissed more of it, before spreading her lips and engulfing it.

[Name] made sure to constantly replay the lessons Amelia taught her in her head, but it was very hard to do so with Viggo looking down at her with that enticing expression. Knowing he could make faces like that… It made her want to tease him even more. Using her free hand, she grabbed his testicles, rubbing them, but he quickly pulled her off.

“Y-you little minx! I oughta punish you for that!” He lifted [Name] off the ground, only to toss her back onto the cot with her stomach down. Knowing what was next, [Name] couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation, lifting her hips up for him. [Name] expected Viggo to give her a good slap for two after what she did, but wasn’t complaining when she felt his member rub along her folds to get slick, before being inserted in one quick thrust.

[Name] didn’t even have time properly react before Viggo started off on a brutal pace, his hips slapping hard against hers while causing the cot to creak violently. He leaned over her smaller frame, one hand holding her hips with such force, it was practically bruising, whereas the other pinched at her chest, sometimes a little too painful, but the pleasure of everything combined quickly made it fade out. His mouth latched onto her shoulder, making sure to leave evidence of him for anyone who dared to think about [Name] in such a way, to let them know she was off-limits (especially that annoying loudmouth.) 

Once he was satisfied with his work, He moved his hand from [Name]’s chest to move her face towards his, the two connecting into a passionate, sloppy kiss. The hand at her hip moved to her clit, and [Name] could tell she wouldn’t last much longer. Finally getting the sweet release she craved, [Name] gave up trying to conceal her cries, instead letting it all out…

… Only for it to all stop again.

Tears actually brimmed at her eyes, but Viggo simply laughed.

“I did tell you that I’d punish you, didn’t I?” Despite the fact that they’d only stopped for a few seconds, [Name] could quickly feel that feeling of satisfaction leaving her, and she did not care for that one bit.

“Viggo… Please, just…” He gazed deep into her eyes enjoying seeing the effect he had on the academy’s very own prefect [Name].

“Please what?”

“J-JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” That actually caught him off guard, but seeing how desperate she apparently was, he figured it wouldn’t be good to push her any further. He sat on the cot, pulling [Name] onto his lap this time, and reentered her, a shaky moan escaping her from the feeling of being filled again. [Name] wrapped her arms around Viggo, pulling him as close as possible, even scratching his back in the process (not that he minded, after all, it was a mark of her own.) 

At this point, all the moans that escaped her mouth were completely unintelligible, her mind seemingly numb from pleasure as she thrust her hips against his in an effort to find more pleasure. He moved one of his hands from supporting her to her clit once again, while his mouth connected with her’s in a kiss once more. While it was just as, if not more sloppy than the one from before, there was something… Different, to this one. He couldn’t tell what it was for the life of him, but he knew that he wanted more of it. 

He felt [Name]’s walls tighten around him once more, and Viggo knew he couldn’t put it off anymore either. He made sure the last few thrusts he could manage hit that perfect spot, allowing [Name] to finally reach her climax. She shuddered violently in his arms, gripping onto him even tighter as she cried in bliss. As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment, he knew that it’d be bad if he came inside [Name]. He pulled out, leaning against the wall in slight discontent. Despite how out of it [Name] seemed, she leaned close, grabbing onto his member with one of her hands. Viggo held her hand, and the two quickly found his release together, the sticky white substance covering their hands and his stomach.

The two simply sat there, too tired to do anything else for the longest time. Eventually, Viggo shifted to pull [Name] into his arms…

The moment didn’t last long, as one of the cot’s legs broke, causing the two to crash to the ground.

After finally getting Viggo to calm down and to stop kicking the broken cot in anger, the two pulled the mattress of it off, and were cuddling, Viggo’s cloak serving as their blanket. While it was fantastic and all to fool around like that, at least [Name] enjoyed these moments the most, of just the two enjoying each other’s company in peace… Though there was one thing she couldn’t help but worry about.

“Hey, Viggo?” Though appeared to be sleeping, a grunt informed her that he wasn’t. “Um… Don’t my panties bother you? I mean, they aren’t exactly sexy or anything…”

“... You really think I’m going to fret over a pair of panties? Do I look that pathetic?”

“N-no! I was just… You know they… Um…”

“Are they comfy?”

“U-um, yes bu-”

“If they’re comfy, that’s what matters. Now stop worrying about such stupid things.” Despite his tone, she smiled at his words, and gave him another kiss on the cheek. 

Yeah, she’d have to think of an excuse as to why she wasn’t at cleanup duty for the cafeteria, but even if she couldn’t, it didn’t matter. After all, seeing the way Viggo looked as he slept, so at peace and sweet…

She’d much rather see his face that dealing with the trouble that’d surely ensure with the other prefects.


End file.
